1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-piece solid golf ball formed by coating a solid core composed of two layers, i.e., an inner core and an outer core with a cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of conventional three-piece golf balls, i.e., golf balls having a three-layer structure have been so-called thread-wound golf balls which are formed by wrapping rubber thread around a center portion which is solid or filled with a liquid material, and then coating the rubber thread layer with a cover made of a natural or synthetic resin material (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 60-168471).
However, with respect to carry the thread-wound golf ball is inferior to a two-piece solid golf ball having a two-layer structure in which a solid core is coated with a cover formed principally of ionomer resin. The two-piece solid golf ball, however, has not been satisfactory with regard to controllability.